A Change Of Hearts: Love And War
by lovemet123
Summary: Sequel to "A Change Of Hearts" Focusing a little more on that fabulous bitch, Sparky! And his date, Reuben.


The next morning had come around and the sound of a rooster woke Stitch up. He looked over to

his husband, Leroy, who was still fast asleep and sat there, admiring his beloved. He then glanced at the

back of his hand, which still had a ring on it. It actually happened. It all seemed like a dream that could

never become reality...and yet, here they are. Stitch still just couldn't believe how far he ad come from

where he was a few years ago...a menacing experiment created to destroy anything with in his grasp to

being marrying to someone he thought would be his greatest enemy, he had come farther then most

experiments, considering he was never put back in a pod. Stitch began to move out of the bed slowly,

so that he doesn't wake up Leroy, but then realized that they were not home...at least in their home. It

looked like a ghost house movie of some sort. That's when memories of the day before came back to

him. Stitch looked to the other side of the room expecting to see Yorel and Evile there. Unfortunately

for him, the two monsters must have gotten up early as they were no longer in their respective bed.

"Yorel? Evile?" Stitch called out. He began to smell breakfast from one of the many rooms in the

ghost house and decided to inspect it. As he reached the kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs filled his

nose much to his delight. He opened the door and found Yorel & Evile cooking some eggs, bacon and

sausages over a fire place. Sam was there to placing plates, utensils, and cups out. He detected Stitch

looking at them with confusion and waved to him. "Good morning, Stitch. Is Leroy up yet?" Sam asked

his friend. "Um no... he is still sleeping. Is this all for us?" Stitch asked, motioning to the food. "Of

course, we have to start the day with a hearty meal, don't we?" Yorel asked. "And don't you worry

Stitch. The food is not poisonous." Evile said. "Don't you worry because I wasn't worried...much."

Stitch said. As the four sat down at the table, Leroy came through the door and greeted his friends.

Leroy smiles as he walks over to Stitch, gives him a quick peck on the cheek and then sits beside him.

He grabs Stitch's paw in his hand and sighs, "Can't believe this still."

"Same here," Stitch smiles and kisses his nose. Sam asks, "So, Leroy you hungry?" He nods,

"You betcha." Sam serves Leroy a plate of food; eggs, bacon, sausage, kolache, spam, beans, toast,

biscuit. YUM! As Leroy began to eat, Sam started, "So, how was last night?" The magnificent four

stopped eating and looked at Sam a bit scared. Leroy nodded to Stitch as he breath calmly trying to get

the truth across, but Yorel intervened. "Don't bother to lie. We both felt what you both did." Yorel said.

"Does he really have to know? Isn't it kind of personal?" Stitch asked them. "Yes, it's personal, and yes,

he has to know." Evile said. Sam looked at the four confused...perplexed you may say.

Though all four experiments blushed, Stitch decide to open up to him."We... we had

intercouse." Stitch said. "Ah... ok..." Sam said blushing a bit and continued to eat. After a few painfully

awkward seconds have passed, Sam breaks the silence. "That's good, I guess." he smiles, "It is certainly

one of the things that normal couples engage in." Leroy turns to Stitch, comments, "Right." and

proceeds to rubs his nose against Stitch's, the latter releasing a little laugh of nervousness. Evile and

Yorel were just eyeing each other with big grins as they saw Leroy and Stitch's eskimo five

individuals went back to eating. They couldn't help but think of how nice it was to have some peace

and quiet around here. No fighting, no rogue experiments to capture, nothing at all. After they were

finished their breakfast, they left the house and decided to just go to the backyard and lie down near a

palm tree, this romantic scene being ever so tranquil.

As Stitch and Evile lay next to there respective boyfriends, they heard laughter above them

and the palm tree was shaking. "What is going on up there?" Stitch asked confused. Leroy and Yorel

climbed the tree up and caught Sparky and Reuben watching a film on a camera, laughing their heads

off. "Oh... hahaha... oh my god. You are a one asshole of a camera man Sparky." Reuben laughs. "Why

thank you cousin. I try." Sparky said as he whipped a tar away from his brow as they jumped off the

tree. "Sparky? Reuben?" Stitch called out. "Oh hey, Stitch! Can you film something for us, please?"

Reuben asked Stitch. "It's for something special."Stitch looked at the two with confusion. "What did

you do, Sparky?" Stitch asked. "Will you just do it?" Sparky pleaded. What on earth was going on?

Stitch hesitated, but reluctantly took it anyway. Reuben placed his iPod on loud speaker, played the

song: 'Angel of Darkness' and led Sparky into a signature dance. After filming it for three minutes they

stopped the film.

"Thank you guys. Now that we have everything, we can show you what we've been up to." Sparky said. He set it upon the big screen that he managed to

flick back together after 'the monsters' have trashed it. Three minutes later and Sparky showed them that he made a documentation about all 6 of them and how 3

couples came of it. It is beautiful and inspirational. Stitch smiles, "This is really amazing." Leroy grabs his paw, "Yeah. Seems the future is bright for all of us." "You

got that right," Sparky exclaims with a smirk as he laces his fingers in Reuben's. "Nothing bad is going to happened to any of us," Reuben remarks with a toothy grin.

Evile was leaning on Yorel and both were smiling silently. When the film ends, everyone stands up and stretches. Evile asks out loud, "So, what's our next big

adventure?" Stitch replies, "I wouldn't mind just taking everything one step at a time." He turns to Leroy and whispers in Leroy's ear, "Especially with you right beside

me." Leroy suddenly stiffens from that as a blush radiates from his face and Stitch kisses him, "You are too sweet." Leroy laughs like a goofy idiot, "Because you

bring out that side of me." Evile and Yorel scream together, "Get a room!" Everyone laugh after that as they chatted about other things.

After the premier, Reuben walks over to Evile while Sparky was talking to Leroy, Stitch and Yorel. He pulls Evile aside,shocking the taller experiment, but didn't show

it. "What do you want?" he asks Reuben. "I need your help," Reuben simply answers. "With what?" Evile was slightly curious.

Reuben looks over to Sparky and then turns back to Evile, "I...I want to marry Sparky. I begging you to help me make a ring for him." "Sorry, but no. My powers

aren't meant to be used like this," Evile comments. "Please, Evile. Please," he begs Evile, "I need you to do this." "Wait, first you said you need my help and now

you're saying I need to do this, really?" Evile counters as he continues to walk. "If it wasn't for Sparky," Reuben informs Evile, "Leroy wouldn't be here and if he

wasn't here; neither would Yorel. So you kinda owe him" Evile abruptly stops as he turns to face Reuben. "Excuse me?" Evile replied, with a look of rage, as if he was

being commanded and Evile hated being commanded. "Evile, I know what that sounds like, but he helped you find love. So, please help me. It'll be a good way to

pay him back." Evile ponders for a moment before looking back at Reuben and nods in agreement, "Okay, you got me." Evile and Reuben leave the group as they go

to Jumba's lab. Once there, Evile finds a piece of metal and smirks as he shows it to Reuben. "Um...nice piece?" Reuben states confused about the dented, twisted

and burnt slab of metal.

Evile rolls his eyes at him. "Typical of you. Unless it was about sandwiches, it wouldn't have potential to you, but look at it for what it can be-" Evile extends his claws

and cut the sheet of metal, carefully not to ruin it. Evile finishes the quick work, a beautiful light blue titanium ring with an engraved, 'I love you' on it and an empty

socket, with diamond-encrusted design around it. "-and you have what you want." Evile continues, giving Reuben the special ring. Reuben examines and smiles,

"Looks great, but...um...what's the deal with the empty socket?" "Wait and see," Evile explains as he grabs a pile of sand and heats it up with his abilities. He turns to

Reuben and asks, "What's Sparky's favorite color?" "All of them," he answers and Evile looks to him, "Really?" Reuben nods, "Yep. He tells me that it shows off his

gay pride, whatever the hell that means." "...Charming." Evile shrugged as he focuses on the sand in his grasp. When he feels it is finish, he opens his paws and

show a clear stone. Reuben asks, "I don't get it?" Evile sighs as he puts in a small spark to it and the jewel shines brilliantly in many different colors. "Ooh," Reuben

remarks as he sees the different colors, "Oh, Wow. That's brilliant!" "Yes, I know." Evile smiles as he places the stone into the empty space and hands it to Reuben,

"Here you go." "Thanks," he smiles as he takes it from Evile. "Now...How to do this?" he asks himself out loud and Evile turns to him. "What do you mean?" "Well... I

want to marry Sparky, but I don't know what to do?" he asks, "Do you know what I should do?" Evile stared at Reuben for a long time, not knowing what words

should be said. "You can't be serious. You have to have some idea of how you want to prepose." Evile exclaimed, but Reuben was a serious as cancer. Evile sighed.

"Of course you don't. Luckily for you, I do." Evile comments. "Well?" Reuben asks wanting to know. "Wait for my signal," Evile states as he begins to walk away from

Reuben, "Also, hide the ring in your second set of hands." He does as told but asks him, "What's the signal?" "You will know when you'll see it," he smiles as they

continue walking.

When they reach the house, Leroy and Stitch were setting up the karaoke stand for the group. Finally Evile speaks, "First team will be Sparky and Reuben." Reuben

looks to him shocked and Evile's mouths, "Good luck.""But...wait, what?" he was dumbfounded while Evile shakes his head, 'Must I do everything for him, God!' He

walks over to the machine and smiles at the song he chose. He turns to the two, "Well, step up." Both do as Yorel and Leroy hand them mics, Evile confirms his

selection as it displays on the screen: "Marry You – Bruno Mars" Reuben turns to Evile who showed him a peace sign, but Reuben also knew it meant 2nd.'Does he

want me to do it after the second verse, okay then?' he nods. The words appear on the screen and Sparky started singing, "It's a beautiful night, We're looking for

something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you." Reuben sings the next part, "Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby..."

He goes on one knee and proposes as he brings the ring out to Sparky, "I think I wanna marry you." Everyone, except Evile, were shocked, but none more than

Sparky. "No way," he said as he looks at Reuben, "Are you serious?" He nods as Sparky starts to tear up. He hears everyone screaming and cheering him to say yes.

He kisses Reuben, "Yes, yes; of course, I'll marry you." The moment couldn't have been more perfect as the song continues and Reuben puts the ring on Sparky's

finger. Everyone began clapping and Sparky approached Stitch and Evile. "See? I know I could get a man worthy of me." Sparky winked. "Congrats Sparky. Simply

unbelievable! Stitch, are fabulous bitch is all grown up!" Evile said, proud of his cousin. The others nodded and congratulated the newly engaged experiments.

Reuben and Sparky continued to kiss each other.

As the cousins began conversation, Angel's space cell phone with the ringtone, "Spaceman", suddenly went off. Everybody turned to her with silence, waiting for

her to answer or ignore. "Sorry, guys. One of my work colleges." Angel explained then answered. "Hello? Oh it's you, baby...yes, I'm still on Hawaii...Can you please

come down? I need your assistance with a new filming project down here...just a short scene...Thanks baby...see you soon!" Angel spoke to her space phone. After

hanging up, she smiled with extra glee. The others grew confused. "Angel...who was that?" Stitch asked her confused. "My boyfriend! He is on his way!" Angel

answered. "Boyfriend? Now? Yeah! More cousins to add to our extended family, right guys?" Stitch said, his eagerness and excitement showing and glowing on his

face." "Yeah!" Everyone shouts with the same energy. A new family member. A boyfriend for his ex. Sure, Stitch was sad that he had to end the relationship since

there was no genuine love left for her, but he was happy to know that she found someone she was proud enough of to show him off in front of everyone. Stitch has

to meet the man that is taking his place in the relationship with Angel. "Hey, guys! There is a ship coming this way." Sparky alerted. "That's him!" Angel shouted.

Everyone rush out to meet up with the mystery figure. A space ship the size of a small beach buggy landed. The doors opened and a man in a raven black suite step

out. He had green skin, blond shoulder-long hair, and white eyes with ocean blue pupils and light blue irises in the middle of his eyes. Once he was out, he smiled a

dazzling smile at the experiments that they were astounded by the beauty, showing his pearly whites.

"Michael! Welcome to Hawaii." Angel said proudly, giving him a hug. The other experiments greeted him, thinking he was one of the main stars of most of Angel's

films. Michael hugged Angel back and gave he a quick kiss on her lips. "I've missed you so much darling." Michael said. He seemed to have a sophisticated British

accent as he spoke. "Michael, this is my ex-boyfriend, Stitch." Angel introduced. "Hello, Michael." Stitch greeted, opting for a handshake. "How do you do?" Michael

replied, taking the hand shake. "So you are the famous Stitch. I've heard so much about. I do hope you found your Leroy to be the best partner you have found so

far." "Why thank you," Stitch smiles while Leroy nods in agreement. "No problem," Michael comments as he looks around the place. "Does Hiwaii always look like

this?" he asks and Angel lightly laughs. "Hawaii and for the most part it does. Why?" she speaks. "It's such a beautiful scene, that's all. Much nicer than how my

home planet is," he states. He adds, "Though, nothing is as nice as you are." He kiss Angel on the head and she chuckles from it, "Oh you." Stitch and Leroy lightly

chortle from the scene. Leroy states, "So, how are you gonna find a good spot here for your scene?" Michael replies, "Well... The best way would be to look around

the place for the perfect spot." Sparky asks, "So, what scene are you gonna do here anyway?" Angel lightly punches him on the shoulder, "Sparky, we can't discuss

things from the script to the public." Sparky rubs his shoulder, "What? I'm curious about it. Besides, it is a legitimate question." Michael gives a chuckle. "Don't worry

Sparky. I'm sure my dear and I will find the right place." "OK, just make your woman doesn't get out of control." Sparky warned playfully. Michael grins, "Thanks for

the hint." She pouts, "Hey." He kisses her on the forehead, "I love you, you know." Reuben asks, "So when are you planning on doing the shoot?" Michael states, "I

first need to see a good place for this island. Is there a tour guide or something?" Stitch suggests, "I've a better idea." He pulls out his space cell and calls Lilo.

Few minutes later...

Lilo brought them all over to the lighthouse and speaks, "This is the best spot for a movie." Michael looks around the place and ponders as he examines the spot,

"This is perfect, indeed. Thank you Lilo." "Um... but what time of day?" Sparky asked worried. "What do you mean, what time of day?" Michael asked confused. "Well,

the sun only stays in the horizon for 12 or so hours, then it sets and shines on the other side of the world. That's when I have to start the electricity in the light house

for the boats can't see that are out on the ocean during the night," Sparky explained. "Ah, you don't have a permanent sun like we do on our planet. We have 2 suns,

so we have 24 hours amount of sun light," Michael said smiling. "Well, I guess we can do it tomorrow. After all, I have yet to fully indulge myself in the "Hawaiian

Experience" my Angel has been talking about." Michael concluded. "The best way to have, as you claim, "Hawaiian Experience," Lilo smiles widely. "Is to eat some

food right here." Stitch asks, "But where should we go?" Lilo suggests, "How about we go to Luau? They've got the best food there and David is having his gig

tonight; if I'm not mistaken." Michael questions confused, "Gig?" "Yeah," Lilo states, "he twirls fire on sticks for entertainment." "Hmm... Interesting...and dangerous

isn't it?," he comments. "Oh don't worry about it. He's a professional." Stitch answered. Leroy states, "Well, if there are no other choices, let's go to Luau and pig

out!" "Pig out?" Michael asks. "It's a saying which means to eat a ton of food," Angel explains. "Okay," he nods.

As they entered the Luau, Michael was amazed by David's performance, watching the fire batons swinging around while performing stunts was a sight to behold.

Angel held his hand as the friends sat at a table. Nani came over to greet her sister, then noticed the stranger in her group. "Uh, Lilo. Who is this?" Nani asked her

sister. "This is Michael. He is Angel's new boyfriend." Lilo answered. "How do you do, madam? I simply love the extravagant performance that is being displayed. Tell

me. Do you have these performances often?" Michael asked. "Yes, everyday actually." Nani answered. "Excellent!" Michael shouted. "But Michael, I thought you are

going to film David's performance." Lilo said confused. He noticed he had no camera with him, but he placed his fingers on his lips and typed something on his watch.

From his pocket came a small robot that jumped up and attached itself to the ceiling and started filming David's performance. "These robots are called, "Spycams". If

people don't want other people to know they are being filmed, you can use one of these," Michael said. "Isn't that a little suspicious, though? Sparky asked. Yet,

David still noticed it and did an excellent twirl routine that Stitch taught him and blown a fire ball towards the ceiling. The performance was captured on the camera

and it was astoundingly impressive. "Woh! That last move was astounding. I've never seen anything like that before." Michael said. "I know. I taught him that." Stitch

replied. "Oh, really now?" Michael inquired. "That is very impressive," Michael said.

David came down from the performance and waved over at Stitch whiles lighting three more 'fire sticks' up. "Hey, Stitch. It is your turn to show us your skills." David

said. "Wait, what?" Stitch inquired. "Go on Stitch. Show us what you got." Michael said excited, with everyone agreeing. "You guys! I just got here." Stitch

complained. "Pweese!" Sparky, Lilo and Angel said in a very childlike manner. Stitch sighed, knowing his friends and how hard it is to change their minds when

they've set on something, got out of his seat and walked to David. Michael programmed his cam as Stitch headed for the stage with the torches in his hands. "David,

can you put on that song?" Stitch requested before he started. David knew the one, and turned on the stereo and played the song, "Fair Game" by Sia. As the ballad

like song started, Stitch started twirling the sticks with balance, if they were gymnastic sticks. One he launched up and the two others spun the third stick around in

various shapes and forms. Not once did Stitch lose his focus or either of the three torches, knowing what would happen if he did. He did have to switch hands at

times because they grew a bit to hot to hold. After the show, everyone clapped for Stitch and David's performance. They bowed down and walked over to Lilo and the

gang. Michael asks David, "How often do you do this?" David ponders before answering, "Whenever there's a special occasion." They sit down around the table with

the family and start eating and having light conversation with some laughter here and there. "OK, guys. I think I'm gonna hit the hay for the night!" Stitch began as

he yawned. "Yes, I think we all need to get some rest for whatever life will lead tomorrow and I know it will since we have a new addition to the family." Nani agreed.

"That sounds grand!" Michael replied as he began to yawn. "Alright, I guess that ends today's time of events. Night guys!" Sparky said as he and Reuben walked

toward the lighthouse. "Goodnight, Sparky!" Everyone called out and they all went there separate ways to their respective homes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, guys. Sorry for the long wait. Life just caught up to me and I had Writer's Block, but never fear. I"m back with this sequel. And yes, everyone who help in the first helped here too! XD Hope you enjoy! Read and Review.<strong>_


End file.
